Mad World
by Roxius
Summary: [Persona 3]Another songfic. What happens to the young boy who witnessed the battle between Aigis and Death long ago? And...how did he feel during it? No pairings. The song is 'Mad World'. Please R & R!


A/N: I do not own these song lyrics. 'Tears For Fears' does. The song is 'Mad World', by the way._

* * *

_

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World  
Mad world _

* * *

He knew he should be screaming. He knew he was supposed to be crying, tears flowing out of his eyes. He knew he was supposed to be in pain, serious mental pain. Yet...he did nothing of the sort. As he watched the beautiful maiden and the demented dark creature battle it out before him, he couldn't help but watch in awe.

Of course, no normal child would act and feel so numb as he stood near the ruins of his family's car, his parents' remains still inside the burning wreckage. However, he was not an ordinary boy. Always quiet and serious, he was the subject of much ridicule and beatings in his fifth grade class. Of course, no one bothered to help him.

That is why he did nothing yet stare as the battle continued to unfold in front of his very eyes. His mind was numb to everything; he didn't know where he was or what he was doing before this very moment. He didn't even care why the sky was filled with a dark, green mist. He couldn't even really hear the battle; the sound of his heavily-beating heart was all that filled his ears.

If he could, he would have stood there for the rest of his life, oblivious to the pain and suffering that surrounded him.

Unfortunately, it was all going to come to an abrupt end. Realizing that the battle had stopped, he saw the beautiful maiden screaming at him. What she was screaming, he did not know. Suddenly, he felt a rush of pain pass through him, and then...

nothing.

* * *

"Hey...hey, kid! A-Are you okay? C'mon, please don't be dead! Wake up!" 

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a hairy and obese-looking man staring down at him with a worried look on his face. That was when he suddenly noticed that the sky seemed to have turned back to normal. What had happened last night began to feel like nothing more than an odd dream to him...until he saw the wreckage that was once his parents' car being towed away.

"Are...Are you gonna be alright? Kid?" asked the fat man, trying to get his attention. Nodding, he smiled and followed a nearby police officer into the car, where he was driven to the hospital. Looking back, he saw that the fat man had disappeared...

...as if he was never there in the first place.

* * *

He had never felt so nervous in his entire life. As he walked down the long white hall, he could feel his heart begin to pound furiously. When he finally came to the end of the hall, he slowly lifted his hand and unlocked the door.

Walking into the room, he found himself standing in front of a classroom full of children his age. The teacher, a nice middle-aged woman, smiled at him and exclaimed, "Ah, here he is! Class, I would like you all to meet our newest classmate! Uh...what's your name, son?"

Forcing a large smile on his face, he bowed to the class and exclaimed, "My name is Minato Arisato! It's very nice to meet all of you! I hope we can all be friends!"

* * *

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World  
Mad World  
Enlarging your world  
Mad World.  
_


End file.
